A New Girl
by Silverfeather of ShadowClan
Summary: A new girl moves to Clambure and falls in love with a dark green boy. Sandy&Marvin. Rated T just in case. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Making Fiends: A New Girl**_

Sandy took a deep breath and she then opened the door and lots of eyes turned to her. She sighed and walked in. She looked around. It was her first day at school. She had just moved to Clambure and so far she found out that a evil green girl makes fiends and everyone is scared of her. Sandy haven't met this girl jet, but she knows her name is Vendetta. That's about all she knows about the evil girl. She only knows that, because she met a blue girl name Charlotte, but one of the other girls explained to Sandy that Vendetta's puppies are really fiends. At first Sandy didn't believe her, but then she saw a few fiends herself. Now she wishes her parents didn't spend her to Clambure while they went around the world. She's living if her cousin James, who also just moved to town.

Now she stood in front of her classmates. Her class was in room 4 while James was in room 3. Sandy wished she was in James' class, because he told her that Vendetta is in room 4. She looked at her classmates faces and everyone looked scared. Then a tan guy walked to her and said," Hello, you must be Sandy." Sandy thought he must be the teacher. She looked up at him and nodded. He seemed nice and he had a smile on his face. It wasn't a big smile, but it was a friendly smile. She smiled back. "I'm Mr. Milk," the teacher said.

"Hey," Sandy said. Mr. Milk pointed to a chair in the back and he said," That's your seat." Sandy nodded and she walked to the back and sat down. She looked at the guy beside her. He was green and he was drawing. She looked around her. A dark purple boy was looking at her, but when she looked at him, he turned away. Sandy saw a very dark blue-green girl sitting next to the dark purple boy. She smiled at her, but the blue-green girl just looked at her like she could see right though her. Sandy saw a blue-gray boy walking to her and he was smiling. She smiled back at him and then Sandy recognized the light blue girl who had told her that Vendetta made fiends. She had told sandy her name. _Marion, _Sandy thought. Then the door opened and a blue girl walked in. _Charlotte_, Sandy said in her head.

Charlotte walked to her seat which was beside Marion. Sandy looked at her desk, waiting for school to start. Moments past and the door opened again and a green girl walked in. Sandy watched as she walked to her desk. Then a giant hamster followed her in. _Vendetta_, Sandy recognized the evil girl with a scared thought. If she ran the town then Vendetta could be late with she wanted to. Sandy saw Charlotte turn to Vendetta and say something to her with a smile on her face. Sandy wondered why Charlotte was the only one who seem not to be scared of the evil green girl. Then Vendetta's giant hamster got up and picked Charlotte up and throw her across the class room. Everyone watched, scared.

Then Mr. Milk got a piece of paper and he began to call names. "M-Maggie," he called. The very dark blue-green girl said," Here." Sandy looked at her. _So her name is Maggie_, she thought. "M-Marion," the teacher called and Marion said," H-Here." As Mr. Milk went on calling names Sandy kept trying to remember their names, but when he called Malachi's name, she heard him speak in a Elizabethan phrase. She wondered why he spoke like that, but she was more worried about getting use to her classmates and staying away from Vendetta, but she saw Malachi glace at her, but he then he looked straight ahead again. Sandy thought to herself, _what's wrong with him._

The day seemed to for on forever as Mr. Milk talked to his class, but then Vendetta asked," Isn't it time for lunch?" Mr. Milk sighed and nodded. Then the class got up and went to the lunchroom. Sandy followed them and she watched the dark green boy walk by her. She found out his name is Marvin. Then she saw purple eyes looking at her as she passed Malachi.

Sandy went into the lunchroom and she saw Charlotte calling her. Sandy walked to her and the blue girl who a big smile on her face. Marion and Maggie was sitting with her. Sandy smiled at them. Marion smiled, but Maggie looked down at her lunch. Sandy sits down and she looked around. "Aren't you going to eat?" Sandy looked up and saw Marion walking at her. Sandy shock her head and said," No. I'm not hungry." Marion shrugged and then she started eating her lunch. Sandy looked around and she saw Marvin walking by with his lunch. She wanted to call him over, but she couldn't.

Then, once again, she saw Malachi watching her. She turned away from him and sighed. "What's wrong?" Charlotte asked. Sandy looked at her and said," That boy over there is keeping looking at me." Charlotte followed Sandy's finger and she saw Malachi eating his lunch. Charlotte laughed and asked," Malachi?" Sandy nodded. Maggie looked up and said," He's weird." Sandy smiled, but Maggie looked at her lunch and began to eat again. Marion looked up at Sandy and said," He's not the only one watching you." Sandy look at her, confused. Marion pointed somewhere and Sandy turned and saw Marvin looking at her, but he quietly turned away when she looked at him. Sandy smiled. "You like him, don't you?" Marion asked. Sandy nodded slowly. Charlotte turned to Sandy and said," You like Marvin?" Sandy looked at her and asked," Is that a problem?" The blue girl looked into Sandy's red eyes and said," No, but he's not as nice as you think…" Sandy looked at her. "What do you mean?" Charlotte looked down and Marion explained," She went out with Marvin for a while." Sandy looked at the light blue girl. "So?" Sandy said. Marion sighed and said," He cheated on her." Sandy looked at Marion and then at Charlotte. "Would he do that again?" Sandy asked. Marion shrugged. "He could," she said. Sandy looked down. "But…he's so cute…" Sandy whispered. Charlotte stood up and for once her smiled was gone as she said," Then go out with him, but don't say I didn't warn you when you found him kissing another girl!" Then the blue girl turned and walked away.

Sandy watched her go. Then she turned to Marion and Maggie. They both just got up and walked away. Sandy sighed. Even though she just moved here and she just met Marvin, she loved him. Sandy thought about what Charlotte said and then Sandy got up and walked across the lunchroom. She stopped when she got to the table Marvin was eating at. She sit down and Mort, a blue-gray boy, who was sitting with Marvin, got up and went to another table. Marvin looked at her and smiled. Sandy almost passed out when she saw his smile. He was her first love and she wasn't going to let Charlotte ruin it. She took a deep breath, but before she could speak, Marvin asked," You want to go out sometime?" Sandy looked at him, shocked and happy. "Yes!" she said with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A New Girl: Chapter 2**_

Sandy knocked on Marvin's door. It was the night she and Marvin was going out. Moments pasted and then the door opened and Sandy looked at Marvin. He was dressed in a green cute outfit and he was wearing a tie. Sandy looked down at her red cloths. She was wearing pants and a shirt. _Why didn't I wear a dress? _she thought. Sandy really didn't like dresses, but she would wear a dress for Marvin if he wanted her to.

Marvin smiled and Sandy looked down. "Where would you like to go?" Marvin asked. Sandy looked up and asked," Is there anywhere nice to go eat in Clambure?" "We could go to the onion stand and get some onions," Marvin guessed. Sandy smiled and said," Sure."

Marvin walked out of his house and closed his door. Sandy looked at him and he graded her hand and she smiled and they began to walk to the onion stand.

When they got there, Marvin got two onions on a stick for him and Sandy. They sit on the ground and looked up at the night sky. Sandy took a bit out of her onion. It tasted good. Neither of them spoke and when Marvin was done with his onion, he turned to Sandy and asked," Where would go like to go now?" Sandy finished her onion and then said," Where ever you want to go."

Marvin smiled and then he got up and helped Sandy to get to her feet. "I know somewhere we could go," he said. Sandy followed him and she wondered where he was taking her. They walked for a while and then finally Sandy saw water not far away and then Sandy found herself looking at a ocean. She smiled and Marvin took her hand and walked her down to the water.

Sandy looked at the water. The water was lit up by the moon and she could see her reflection. Marvin looked down too, still holding Sandy's hand and his green eyes looked up at Sandy and she turned to him. They looked at each other for a long time and then they moved a little closer to each other. They were inches away from each other and then Sandy moved in a little more and their lips met.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A New Girl: Chapter 3**_

It was the next school day and Sandy and Marvin was talking about how much fun their first date was. Neither of them spoke of the kiss though. Then Mr. Milk said," I think we can go ahead and start class." "Isn't it time for recess?" Vendetta asked. Mr. Milk sighed and nodded.

The class went outside. Sandy followed Marvin to the slid. She knew fiends were all over the playground, but when she's with Marvin, she felt safe. Sandy wanted to asked Marvin something, but she didn't know how to ask him. Ever since Charlotte told her that Marvin cheated on her when they were going out, Sandy wanted to know who it was. Would Marvin even tell her?

Marvin was smiling at her and then Sandy said," Charlotte told me you and her went out." Marvin looked at her and his smiled turned into a frowned. "She told you I cheated on her also, didn't she?" he asked. Sandy nodded. "And you want to know who it was, don't you?" Sandy nodded again and Marvin sighed. "I didn't mean to, but we was alone and I think I always liked her. I couldn't control myself, but I love you now, not her," Marvin said.

"Who was it?" Sandy asked. Marvin looked down and he said," Maggie."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A New Girl: Chapter 4**_

Sandy looked at Marvin, surprised. _Why didn't Maggie tell me herself? _she thought. Then she sighed and asked," Do you have any feelings for her now?" Marvin shock his head and Sandy smiled. "Okay. Good. I once had a guy cheat on me and I'm not going there again," she told him.

Marvin smiled and kissed her. Then Sandy heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw her cousin, James running to her. Sandy smiled. She ran to him and met him half way. Marvin followed her. "Hey James!" Sandy said, smiling.

James smiled too and then he saw Marvin and asked," Who's this?" "This is Marvin. My boyfriend. Remember I was telling you about him last night?" James nodded and turned to Marvin and said," Nice to meet you." "Same here," Marvin said. "Marvin, this is my cousin, James," Sandy said.

"Sandy was going on and on about you last night," James said, laughing a little and Sandy looked at him, getting mad and a little embarrassed. Marvin smiled and he looked at Sandy. She glanced at him and smiled a little, but the smile disappeared when she heard something.

She turned around and saw a big fiend. James moved closer to Sandy and whispered," I think you should go." Sandy looked at him and then at Marvin. The green boy just stood there, looking up at the fiend. She turned back to her cousin and shock her head. "No. I'm not leaving Marvin!" she said.

The fiend was going for Charlotte, but she was running around it like she was playing a game or something. The fiend looked like it was getting tired, but then it graded Charlotte and throw her in the air. The blue girl landed not far away. She didn't move for a moment and Sandy wondered if she was dead. Vendetta must have wondered the same thing, because she smiled.

But the blue girl got up and got all the dirt off her. She was still smiling, she ran to Vendetta and asked," Can I do that again?" Vendetta looked at her with disbelieve in her green eyes. "How can you still be alive?" she asked.

Charlotte didn't answer the question. She just ran to the fiend and she said," Throw me again!" The fiend looked at her and then it turned away from her and started to scare the other kids.

The fiend started to come towards Sandy, James and Marvin. James got scared and Marvin was about to run. Sandy looked into Marvin's green eyes and she saw nothing, but scared. She got mad. Sandy looked at the fiend. She hated Vendetta and her fiend, because they made Marvin scared to death.

Sandy stood her ground, she picked up a stick and hid it behind her. James looked at her, scared she'll do something very bad. When the fiend was inches away from them, she throw the stick at him. The stick was very sharp and it went though the fiend's stomach and it fell to the ground, dead. Sandy smiled, but Vendetta didn't like what she just did and she sent her giant hamster on her.

Sandy looked around her, but didn't see a stick. She got a little scared. Marvin must have saw that, because he ran in front of her. The hamster stopped and looked at Marvin, kinda surprised. "Stay away from her!" he said, getting mad. Sandy smiled. _He loves me so much that he'll risk his life for me, _she thought, happy. Then she wondered if she should help him, but James graded her hand and pulled her backwards. She turned to him and asked," What are you doing?" "Getting you out of here!" he said, still pulling her.

Sandy looked at Marvin, who was still standing his ground. The hamster looked a little scared, but Vendetta yelled," Kill him!" Sandy tried to get free, but James had her tight. "Marvin can take care of himself! If something happens to you, Uncle Billy and Aunt Rose is going to be mad at me," James said. Sandy finally got free and said," Who cares what my parents think or if they're mad? I want to save Marvin!"

When Sandy turned around, she saw the giant hamster running away and Sandy wondered what Marvin did. She ran to him and hugged him. He hugged back. Sandy smiled, pulled away, and watched Vendetta look away, mad.

Sandy turned to Marvin, confused, but before she could asked what he did, Marvin said," I'll explain later." Sandy nodded and hugged him again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A New Girl: Chapter 5**_

Sandy and Marvin was walking home from school and they were holding hands. Sandy looked at Marvin and said to him," Um…there's something that's been bugging me since we started dating." Marvin stopped and so did Sandy. "What?" he asked. Sandy sighed. "Your relationship with Charlotte. How could you have ever loved her? She gets annoying and she's _always _happy!" Sandy said. Marvin looked down and shrugged. "Did you love her?" Sandy asked. Marvin looked up and said," She loved me." "But did you love her?" Sandy asked again. "Maybe a little," he said. Sandy looked at him, thinking he wasn't telling her the whole truth.

Finally Marvin sighed and said," I'll explain, but not here." "Where?" Sandy asked. "Let's go to my house," he said. Sandy nodded and Marvin led the way to his house.

When they got there, Marvin opened the door and him and Sandy walked in. He closed the door. "I don't think my parents are home," he said. Sandy smiled and Marvin graded her hand and led her to his room. She looked around his green room and then Marvin said," It's kinda a long story."

"It's okay. I have time," Sandy said, smiling and still looking around his room. He sit on his bed and Sandy sit beside him. "When Charlotte first moved to Clambure I didn't like her, but I got to know her a little better and then I kinda liked her," Marvin explained. "But what about Maggie?" Sandy asked. "I didn't know I liked her," he said. "How don't you know if you like someone or not?" Sandy asked, confused. "I guess I was confused with my feelings for Charlotte and Maggie and when we was alone, I guess my feelings came out and I kissed Maggie. She told Charlotte," the green boy explained.

Sandy looked at Marvin. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?" she asked. Marvin thought for a moment and then said," Yes." "Well, what is it?" Sandy asked. "Um…before I liked Charlotte and Maggie, I found out that Malachi liked me. I didn't feel the same way, but he kept following me around. You're the only one I told that to," Marvin explained. "Malachi is gay?" Sandy asked, confused. _Why was he looking at me like he liked me on my first day? _Sandy thought. "He was. He said I was the only boy he liked and now he said he likes girls, but I still don't trust him," Marvin said, looking down.

Sandy thought that there was something Marvin wasn't telling her, but he looked like he didn't want to tell her, so she didn't asked.

A while pasted and finally Sandy stood up and said," I should go. James might be wondering where I am and I think it's almost dinner time." Marvin got up and nodded. He led her to the door. Before leaving, Sandy kissed Marvin.

"What are ya'll doing?" Sandy and Marvin turned around and they saw Malachi standing there. (I know Malachi speaks in Elizabethan English, but I don't and I couldn't found how to on the internet, so just think he's talking like himself, although he's not…) Marvin blinked and asked," What are you doing here?" Malachi looked at Sandy, not answering Marvin's question.

"What are you looking at?" Sandy asked, getting mad. "A beautiful girl," the purple boy answered. Sandy was shocked to hear that. She turned to look at Marvin, confused. "Malachi what is wrong with you?" Marvin asked. The purple boy turned to him and he walked closer to him and whispered something to him that Sandy didn't hear. Then Malachi turned around and walked off.

Sandy blinked a few times and she looked at Marvin. He was standing there, wide eyed. "What did he say?" Sandy asked. Marvin still just stood there and finally he turned to Sandy. "He said he'll make you love him," Marvin said. "Why does he love me? I mean, out of all the other girls, why me?" Sandy asked out loud. "He might not love you," Marvin said. "What do you mean?" Sandy got confused. "He might just want to get me back, because I didn't love him back, so he might try to take you him me," Marvin explained. Sandy smiled and said," That would never happen. I love you!" Marvin smiled. "I love you, too!" he said.

They kissed one last time and Sandy headed home, still thinking about what Malachi had said, but she know that she'll never leave Marvin and Marvin will never leave her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A New Girl**_

Sandy sit in her room, alone. Thinking about what Malachi said to Marvin. She couldn't get it out of her mind. _He said he'll make you love him, _what Marvin told her kept repeating over and over in her mind. There was no way Malachi could stop her from loving Marvin. She'll always love him, but she kept asking herself, _Why does he love me? _Then what Marvin had told her said in her mind, _He might just want to get me back, because I didn't love him back, so he might try to take you from me._ Then she heard herself say in her mind, _That would never happen. I love you! _Then she heard Marvin say in her mind_, I love you, too!_

Everything that happened only an hour ago at Marvin's house kept running in her mind. Then there was a knock on her door. "Come in!" Sandy called. The door opened and James walked in. He went to her bed and asked," You okay? You came home and went straight in here. What happened at Marvin's house?" Sandy sighed and began to explain everything that happened. James sit on her bed, listening as she explained. When she told him that Malachi was gay he widen his eyes, but they got even bigger as Sandy finished.

When she was done, he didn't say anything, he just looked at Sandy and she wondered what was going on in her cousin's mind. Finally James said," Wow! That's lots of drama! Well, you love Marvin, don't you?" After Sandy nodded, James went on," Well, you don't have to worry about Malachi taking you away from Marvin." Sandy smiled. She was thankful she had a cousin like James. "I think dinner is ready. You coming to eat?" James asked her.

"Maybe in a little bit, but I got to do something," Sandy said. James nodded and left. After Sandy couldn't hear James' footsteps anymore, she got out of bed and walked to her computer, which was on a desk by her closet. She went to her My Space and searched for her mom's account. After founding it, she began to write to her:

_Dear mom, my first few days in Clambure was good and bad. The good part is that I've found someone who I love. His name is Marvin and he loves me back. We're going out now. Could you call Zeke and tell him I'm going out with someone else? I know we broke up, because I was moving here and we was so far away, but I have a feeling that he's worried about me. I would call him myself, but I don't really want to. Tell him I'm fine and I still care about him. Tell dad I still remember that when we do meet again that he'll take me to the theme part, he can't get out of that. He promised! I kept up my half of the promise by coming here, so he can't break his part of the promise! The bad part of living here is that there's this girl who makes fiends and everyone, but one girl is scared of her. That one girl's name is Charlotte and Vendetta, the one who makes the fiends, hates her. Today Vendetta made a fiend to destroy Charlotte, but it didn't work. After the fiend tried killing her, it came towards me, James, and Marvin, but I graded a stick and throw it at the fiend. It died, but Vendetta's giant hamster ran towards us, but this time I didn't have a stick, but instead Marvin saved me. I didn't know what he did to make the hamster run away, but he did. If he wasn't there, I would have died, but don't worry, I can handle myself here. Marvin can also help me and I can help him. Oh and there's this gay boy who liked Marvin, I'm not sure if he still does or not, but his name is Malachi and he also loves me, but Marvin said that Malachi might just love me, because he loves me and he's just getting back at him for not liking him back, but Marvin said that he'll always love me and that he'll never let Malachi take me from him. I said the same thing. I don't like Malachi, I love Marvin! _

_Love you, mom. Hear from you soon, Sandy._

After she wrote that and sent it, she signed out of her account. Getting up, she walked to the door and opened it. Sandy walked to the kitchen and saw James. "Hey," James said. "Hey," Sandy said, smiling. "I just wrote to my mom," she added, walking to get a can drink. "On My Space?" James asked. "Of course. Where else would I talk to her?" Sandy asked, looking at him a little confused. "No where. I was just wondering," he said, walking out of the kitchen. "Oh, okay," Sandy said, following him.

* * *

**Sorry about the ending. I couldn't think of a better ending, I'm really not good at ending a story. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

The next day at school, Sandy walked to Marvin and said," I thought about what Malachi said last night and don't worry, I still love you." Marvin smiled and hugged her. "I'll always love you and no way Malachi will break us up," he said, still hugging Sandy.

"Hey!" Marvin and Sandy pulled apart when they heard someone call. They turned around and saw Malachi standing not far away with his hands made into fists. Sandy stood beside Marvin, ready to stay by his side, no matter what Malachi does.

Malachi walked to them and asked Sandy," What is wring with you?" "What do you mean?" Sandy asked. "I mean how could you love him?" Malachi said, pointing at Marvin. "He said you loved him," Sandy said and then added," He's cutter then you anyways."

"He's right. I did love him, but not anymore!" Malachi said, almost yelling. Sandy looked at him, surprised. She thought that Malachi could never stand up for himself or yell like that, but he did and he didn't look like the scared purple boy she first met. He didn't look scared at all now and Sandy saw anger and hatred in his purple eyes as he stared at Marvin.

Sandy walked in front of Marvin, but Malachi walked to her and pushed her out of the way. Marvin was ready to protect Sandy, but Malachi pushed him to the ground. Sandy looked at Malachi and wondered what he was thinking. The purple boy stood over Marvin, looking down at him. Then he got on his knees and whispered something to him.

Then Malachi got up and walked away. Sandy looked at Marvin, confused. Marvin's green eyes were watching Malachi as he walked away. "What did he say?" Sandy asked. At first Marvin didn't answered and finally he said," He wants to fight for your love." Sandy stared at him. "Are you going to?" she asked. "I have to," Marvin answered as he got up.

Sandy nodded and said," I understand." "He's wants me to meet him after school on the playground," Marvin said. Sandy was about to say something, but the school bell rung, so Sandy and Marvin went to class without saying anymore.

After school, Sandy and Marvin walked outside and saw Malachi standing by the slide. Marvin looked at Sandy and said," Stay here." Sandy looked at him and then nodded. Marvin walked to Malachi who just watched him get closer. Then Charlotte, Maggie, and Marion walked to Sandy. "W-what's going on?" Marion asked. "Malachi and Marvin is going to fight for me," Sandy explained and then added," I don't know why Malachi loves me. He's just jealous that Marvin loves me."

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked. Sandy looked at the blue girl and said," Malachi use to love Marvin." The three girls stared at Sandy, but she stared straight that Malachi and Marvin.

They were to far away for Sandy to hear them, but she know Malachi was saying something mean to Marvin and Marvin was standing his ground. She know that neither of the boys were the same boys she first met. They didn't look scared at all. Well, not scared until Vendetta called from behind them. They turned around and saw the green girl walking to them. She said something to them that Sandy didn't hear. She just watched them and then she heard Marion scream. She turned around and saw a very, very giant fiend coming towards them.

Sandy looked back at Marvin who was shaking and Malachi ran away. Sandy sighed. They were back to normal. Marion ran away also, but Maggie walked away. Charlotte stayed were she was, then she ran to Vendetta and said," You made another puppy! A giant puppy!" Vendetta walked at her, mad and surprised. Sandy looked back at Marvin who was running to her now. When he got to her, Sandy tried to calm him down, but he was to scared.

Sandy know that a stick wouldn't kill the fiends, so she had to found something else. As she looked around, she saw Charlotte running around Vendetta. Sighing, Sandy walked to the blue girl and asked," You want to play a game?" Charlotte turned to her and nodded. "Okay. Follow me," Sandy said and walked away. Charlotte followed her. When Sandy got a few feet away from the fiend, she turned to Charlotte and said," Okay. This game is called 'Throw the stupid blue girl up in the air.'" Charlotte jumped up and down and said," Okay!" Sandy rolled her eyes and then she picked Charlotte up. She throw her at the fiend and she hit the fiend's eye.

The fiend got blinded in that eye and it feel to the ground. Charlotte was still on the fiend, running around, laughing. Sandy rolled her eyes. The fiend tried to get up, but it couldn't. Charlotte ran up the fiend's face and she stepped right on the fiends other eye. Sandy didn't know if she meant to do that, but it gave her a chance to kill it.

Sandy looked around her and she saw a sharp stick. (Sorry about all the sticks. I can't think of anything else.) She ran to it and picked it up. Turning, Sandy saw Charlotte looking down at the fiend. Sandy ran to the fiend, jumped on it and walked to where Charlotte was. Sandy throw the stick into the fiends heart. It didn't take long for the fiend to die.

Sandy and Charlotte jumped off of the fiend and the blue girl was sad that the fiend died. Sandy walked to Marvin, who had been watching the whole thing. "It's okay," Sandy said," It's dead."

Marvin smiled and hugged her. "Everyday is okay with you here," the green boy said, still hugging her.

**THE END**

* * *

**I know this chapter sucked, but I couldn't think of anything else and this is the late chapter.**


End file.
